


Ожидание

by k8Cathy



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фандомную битву 2012.</p><p>Время действия - финальная сцена третьего сезона.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2012.
> 
> Время действия - финальная сцена третьего сезона.

Калинда ставит белое кожаное кресло напротив двери, усаживается и начинает заряжать пистолет. Потом прячет его сбоку за подушкой, как раз под правой рукой - можно достать за секунду. Складывает руки на груди и смотрит на дверь - придётся некоторое время разглядывать трещинки и потёки краски.

***

Что ей уготован договорной брак, она знала с детства. Так делались дела в их общине, так её родители поженились, так вышла замуж старшая сестра. Много положительных примеров перед глазами.

Неожиданно было, что жених оказался белым. Зато богач и деловой партнер отца. "В деле он ведет себя жёстко, но дома будет совсем другим", - говорил отец. "Не похож на современную молодежь, ценит семью и будет верным", - говорила мама. "Не красавчик, но для англичанина ничего так, хорошо одевается. А дети все равно пойдут в меня", - думала Лила.

А для него она не была просто удобной невестой по сговору. Ник влюбился.

Почти одновременно, в первые же месяцы после свадьбы, Лила поняла две вещи про своего мужа. Во-первых, он был преступником, строительный бизнес был ширмой для рэкета и других грязных дел. Во-вторых, папа был прав - дома Ник был не таким. Свою жестокость и жажду власти он мог сдерживать только на работе.

***

Столько лет работы в судебной системе не прошли даром, Калинда сейчас перебирает убедительные определения: "ты здесь незаконно", "это преследование", "технически это проникновение со взломом, я тебя убью, а мне ничего за это не будет". Что-нибудь энергичное для начала, чтобы привлечь его внимание, остановить в дверях, а потом она прочтёт речь на тему, как его засудят её крутые адвокаты. Он ведь знает, что на самом деле крутые - наверняка навел справки. Напомнит, что Ник не захочет привлекать внимание закона к своему бизнесу. "Лучше тебе дать мне развод, поверь, так всем будет лучше". Слава богу, эта работа давно уже научила её убедительно говорить вещи, в которые она сама не верит.

***

Она плакала из-за выкидыша, не могла с собой ничего поделать, хоть уже понимала - хуже было бы привести ребенка в эту семью. Как только предоставилась возможность, Лила сделала перевязку труб. Тогда Ник снова ударил её в живот - самовольное бесплодие жены вызвало в нем ту же ярость, что незапланированная беременность.

Лила никогда не была классической жертвой семейного насилия, которая раз за разом прощает и верит, что любимый человек изменится. Возле Ника она оставалась только ради семьи, не могла подставлять родных под удар.

Пока однажды, когда те навещали ее в больнице, по недомолвкам и отведенным глазам не поняла - они знали или хотя бы подозревали, что с ней происходит. Они просто откупились ею.

Как только Лила смогла стоять на ногах, из больницы она поехала в аэропорт.

Только через полгода после побега она впервые решилась что-то разузнать об отчем доме. На отца напали хулиганы, он был парализован. Калинда запретила себе об этом думать.

***

Медленно тянутся часы, задница затекла, немного хочется в туалет. Калинда сидит на месте, она верит - уже скоро.

***

Она надеялась, что со временем другая займет её место - давила в себе чувство вины перед неведомой женщиной, которую в своих мечтах обрекала на муки. Но осторожные справки, которые она время от времени наводила, показывали, что он по-прежнему один. Мама была права, Лиле повезло встретить верного однолюба.

В новой жизни Калинда крутая и циничная, знает чужие тайны и не выдает свои. Ей помогают бескорыстно и за плату, ее используют открыто или тайно. Она помогает корыстно или просто так, манипулирует другими. Без обид, в этой жизни у каждого свой интерес. Пережитое не сделало из неё обиженную на весь мир жертву, которая всегда и ото всех ждет предательства. Калинда не захочет признавать этого вслух, но есть люди, которым она верит, есть люди, которые ей дороги. И она не жалеет, даже сейчас, когда сидит в белом кресле, перебирает старые страхи и морально готовится убить человека, а не едет куда-нибудь, где Ник её уже не найдёт.

***

Кого она обманывает? Она пряталась несколько лет - и он не устал ждать, не устал ее искать, и сейчас мчится за ней в другую страну. Нет таких слов, которые его остановят. Он войдет в эту дверь и шагнет дальше, не станет даже слушать.

И тогда Калинда схватит пистолет и нажмет на курок. И будет выпускать пулю за пулей, со всем своим отточенным мастерством, пока дырки от выстрелов не сольются в сплошное красное месиво. И потом, если она заметит хоть малейший вздох, хоть слабейшее трепетание век, она возьмет кувалду и разнесет ему череп в черепки.

Её повяжут, Алисия снова скажет "слегка переубит", а над головой будут висеть почти неотвратимые сорок пять лет. Но все это будет уже потом, а в тот миг, Калинда уверена, покрытая кровью и ошметками мозгов, она будет счастлива как никогда.

***

В дверь постучали.


End file.
